How Lonely (Namine's Song)
HOW LONELY (NAMINE'S SONG) Performed by Ashley Tisdale (Namine) Namine and her brothers Simon Seville and Fievel Mousekewitz ran as fast as they could to catch up with their family. Her boyfriend Sora and his best friend Faline followed them while Top Cat, Brain, Spook, Fancy-Fancy, Choo-Choo, and Benny the Ball watched in shock. "Wait! Wait!" cried Namine, "Please don't leave; we are coming! Don't leave us again!" Prince Phillip, Aurora, Cody, Gosalyn Waddlemeyer-Mallard, and Piglet drove back home in their mobile home. "Dad," said Gosalyn. "she's probably miles away by now." Namine, Simon, and Fievel stopped running and looked sad to see their family leave Neverland. Sora and Faline stopped to comfort the children. "We're too late!" Simon sighed sadly. "They don't love us!" added Fievel. "Don't be sad," said Faline said in a soothing voice. "We'll visit them another time." But Namine started to cry. Namine remembered telling her old father Eric that the Sora Pan stories she tells Simon and Fievel weren't silly when he said they were. She remembered telling Aurora that she didn't want to grow up during bedtime and telling her that she had saved Sora's shadow for him. So lonely Missing you each day I pray if only For a moment I could see Your smiling face You take away This emptiness inside of me But I'll be strong Until we meet Namine, Simon, and Fievel sadly stared at their reflections in the water. Namine sniffled and rubbed her eye as a tear slid down her cheek and fell into the water, showing images of Aurora, Prince Phillip, Cody, and Gosalyn. Their images rippled to go back to the children's sad expressions. I miss you Long to hear you laugh again To kiss you Let you know that life begins When I'm by your side Holding you tight You gave me strength to brave it all Faith and hope When darkness starts to fall Suddenly, a heavy wind began to blow. Namine, Simon, and Fievel shivered in fear and sadness. Then an enormous flash of lightning, followed by a loud clap of thunder, scared the children, causing them to cry. When the wind blows cold and threatening Nobody's there to comfort me Someone somewhere hear my plea Until then Please let me know Namine got back to her memories with her family. She remembered coming home from Neverland and hugging Aurora. She remembered telling Eric that the Lost Alley Cats went back to Neverland with Sora and Faline because they were not yet ready to grow up yet. And she remembered watching the ship fly in the sky with Eric, Aurora, Toulouse, Marie, Oliver, and Berlioz. How long till I hear your heart singing That sweet song when I'll be there To sing along in harmony Just you and me The music stops when you're not here But my heart sings Until you're near to me During the instrumental section, Namine remembered sleeping in bed with Simon and Fievel while Aurora read them a bedtime story. She remembered the next night when Eric read them a bedtime story. Oh, can you even hear my cries That call your name Beneath the stars tonight Suddenly, a flash of lightning, followed by a clap of thunder, frightened Namine and her brothers again. But Namine, Simon, and Fievel were too scared to run away and hide. So they sat down beside a tree and fell asleep there. When the wind blows cold and threatening Nobody's there to comfort me Somehow, someone hear my plea Until then I hope you know Namine remembered having dinner and dessert with her family in the dining room. She remembered when she and her brothers moved to Neverland with Sora, Faline, and the Lost Alley Cats, they got their picture taken. I need you To chase away the clouds So I can see you Run through fields of flowers Like we used to do Just we two Hold onto the memories Until that day I'm holding you again Then snow began to fall outside of Hangman's Tree one cold November morning. Good night, my friend Good night When the song ended, Namine started to cry again. "I'll never see them," she sobbed. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "What'll I do now?" "Everything will be OK, Namine." Sora said, patting her back. Meanwhile, she heard some voices coming from another place. It was Top Cat. He was whispering to his friends about playing Sora Pan and Merlock the Magician. "OK, Chooch, here's the plan." he said, whispering in Choo-Choo's ear. "We're gonna do a play." Next, he whispered into Fancy-Fancy's ear. "You'll be Sora." Then he whispered into Spook's ear. "You'll be Merlock." The Alley Cats jumped up in excitement and ran to their places. Benny walked over to Namine, Simon, and Fievel, who were still crying. "I'm sorry you didn't get a chance to visit them," he said, circulating around them. His voice choked up a little, and his eyes filled with tears. "But please don't cry; you'll make me cry, too!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Songs Category:Sad songs